Burn
by cresentmoon-chan
Summary: Short One-shot. Based on a nightmare I had. Kagome soon discovered the dangers of fire, especially when it involes Naraku. Sesshomaru saves the day! Warning:It's not really that scary! Rated T just in case.


**Hello people. This short one-shot is based on a nightmare I had and I wanted to make it into something, so don't expect much. I will add things that wasn't in it so that it flows a little better, 'cuz in my nightmare, it just skipped from scene to scene. Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, just the plot that came from my dreaming mind.**

* * *

_-_-_Burn _-_-_

I awoke with a start in my bed. Sweat streamed down my forehead and I looked around my room in a panic. Something wasn't right.

The clutter of papers on top of my dresser, the expertly drawn drawings of flowers and Naruto posters on my wall, the dirty cloths pile on the floor, everything seemed to be in place, where it should be. Then I smelled it, the smoke. The bitter smell burned my nostrils as I got out of be, put my bunny slippers on, and opened my door to look out. I let out a fit of coughs. The hallway was filled smoke. I covered my mouth and nose with my shirt and desperately blinked my eyes to cease the burning sensation.

"What's wrong little one?" I heard a voice crackle from the bottom of the stairs. I looked down and saw a horrid looking man sitting on the bottom step. His wavy out of control hair was pitch black and his eyes were no better. He was wearing a purple shirt with black pants and a black trench coat.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my house?!" I yelled at him through my make shift mask, only to go into another fit of coughs.

"That, my dear, is not very important. But you may call me Naraku. And I'm here to watch you burn." I felt my blood ran cold, only to be heated up once more when I felt fire near my back.

"Ah!" I shouted out in surprise. I stepped away from the now growing fire, Not facing neither the fire or the man named Naraku, looking between the two threats.

"Do you like it? I say it's the best I've made since I burned down this one couple's home. I'm sure you would have like it, You could hear the fire's roar from miles!" He laughed like a mad man. While he seemed to be in his own, twisted world, I decided to make a run for it. I dashed down the stairs like never before and ran around him to the front door.

"Where are you going little one?! The fun has yet to begin!" I heard him yell as I ran out the door on to the street. My screams of help were ignored by neighbors and I continued to run for what seemed like hours. I looked behind me and saw him dangerously close.

"You can't escape me! Give it up!" he taunted. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and I made a left turn into a book store and hid.

"Come on girl, just let me burn you, I promise you it will only hurt a lot!" he laughed out loud as if it was some hilarious joke. My heart began to pound a mile a minute, I was afraid that he might hear it and find me. I don't like this, I'm so scared! I clenched my eyes shut when I heard his footsteps come near my hiding spot. I almost let out a breath of relief when I heard him go into another room, only to scream in terror when I turned and saw him standing right next to me.I want to run, to get as far away from him as possible, but I couldn't. I was frozen. I couldn't move, couldn't scream for the help I knew wouldn't come, I was helpless and at his mercy.

"Now for the fun to begin..." His eyes glowed a terrifying shade of red and I began to feel uncomfortably hot. My body began to shake as I felt my body burn, the rank stench of burning flesh made it's way to my senses. The fire was eating me alive, licking my skin and hair. I wanted to scream out in pain, but whatever he had done to me wouldn't even allow it, I could only manage faint squeaks that didn't sound human even to my own ears. Naraku started to laugh once again, his face scrunched up in twisted glee. No! NO! I wanted it to end, I wanted it all to stop! It hurts so much...Make it stop...MAKE IT STOP!

"Kagome...Kagome!" The familiar voice reached my ears. And the image of fire, the terrifying face of Naraku, it all faded away into nothing. I opened my eyes to meet the amber eyes of my love.

"S-sesshomaru!" I cried out, warping my arms around his neck and crying into his neck.

"I-i was so scared. It was all so real!" I cried. I began to shake with the lingering feat that I felt in the back of my mind.

"Shh. It's all right, it was only a nightmare, I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt you." He continued to whisper soft and comforting words into my ear until I fell into a dreamless, comfortable sleep in his arms.

* * *

**And that's the end of this one-shot! So that's basically how my own nightmare went, except it was more like a black and white silent movie of horror. It might seem stupid, but it was actually pretty scary to me...ANYWHO, thanks for reading, make sure to check out my other one-shot and story! OH! And don't forget to Review! **


End file.
